


And The Heartbreak Keeps Coming

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Cole loved Phoebe, F/M, Phoebe doesn't get over her baby's loss as easily as it seems, Phoebe/Cole, She also slightly resents Piper and Leo, alot, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Phoebe goes to Cole's penthouse after The Seer takes the baby. She finds something she didn't expects and breaks.





	And The Heartbreak Keeps Coming

Phoebe walked into Cole's penthouse, her head down and her hand on her empty stomach. The doorman had asked her where Cole was and she had once again been reminded that her husband was gone. Her baby was gone. She should be happy, right? He was evil (He was never cruel to her though, he always loved her and he didn't want to be The Source. He had no choice.) and it wasn't really her baby, even though she conceived it and loved it and felt it, it wasn't hers. It was The Source's (it was Cole's) it was a powerplay (but he seemed so excited when she told him, so completely himself) and he didn't care about her.

The Seer had taken her baby and exploded. Phoebe let a sigh and moved to where their bedroom used to be, still lost in thought. So much for her happy ending, huh? Her sisters had come and helped her see 'the light' of her 'evil' ways. Come to show her she was wrong for wanting her child to have their father. Wrong to want love. Part of her would always hate them for that. For ripping away her happy ending. When Piper fell in love with Leo, did the rules stop them?

Phoebe sat down on the edge of her bed, her eyes welling up with tears. Paige and Piper were under the impression that she had come back to the apartment space she shared to get her clothes. She laughed, and it was a bitter sound. Of course, it was easy for her sisters to believe her. They never did seem to notice when she was suffering. They truly believed that she could just brush off the loss of her baby! Just remembering the words she had told her sisters after her child had killed The Seer, the wrongness had nearly made her throw up. Just thinking of it made bile rise in her mouth. That was her baby. Hell spawn or not, it was hers. Even her sisters didn't know this, but they were going to name her daughter Patience. She insisted since it was a tradition in her family to name all the girls with the letter P starting their name. A stupid tradition, but one she wanted to honor none the less. Cole had laughed at her and said that Patience was a horrible name for a boy. She had hit him with a pillow. He had responded by kissing her.

Phoebe brushed away her tears. Cole and her baby were a thing of the past. She needed to move on. Neither of them were coming back. She pushed herself away from the bed and moved towards the closet. She leaned against it for a second before opening the door. For a second she thought she was hallucinating. She closed her eyes, but when she opened it all of it was still there. She felt her eyes start to tear up again as she reached a shaking hand out to touch one of the many articles of baby clothes. It was real. Behind an envelope that simply said Phoebe in handwriting that she knew was Cole's were baby bottles and dresses and shirts and pants and everything she could possibly ever need or want for her baby.  _Oh Cole_.

She pulled them all out of the closet, looking at each thing and setting them on the bed even as tears started to blur her vision. She finally stood up on shaky legs and reached out to run her hands over the cradle. It was a beautiful with little stars carved into the sides. The mobile above had the sun and the moon on it with even more stars surrounding it. She wound it up, and her tears finally fell as it started to play Greenseleeves. She had had countless music boxes that played her favorite tune and that Cole even remembered…

She looked at the note last, holding a pink bunny to her chest as she opened the cream-colored envelope with her name on it. The words were blurry and she wiped away her tears angrily. When she got to the end she started sobbing in earnest, clutching the bunny to her chest as though it were a lifeline as she mourned for both the husband she knew she had known and the baby she never got to know.

Her sisters and Leo found her like that. Curled up on the bed she shared with The Source with a note in her hand, pink and blue onesies and stuffed animals surrounding her, tear tracks drying on her sleeping face. In the closet across the room, the crib continued to tinkle Greensleeves. Paige pulled the note gently out of Phoebe's hand and opened it, curious as to what it read.

_My Beautiful Wife,_

_I know you have your heart set on the baby being a girl, but something tells me that you're having a boy. Call it a hunch. So, I planned in case either of us get our way. I even made sure the crib was gender neutral. I can't wait till our daughter or son joins the world. I can already imagine how spoiled he or she will be with the two of us as parents. Either way, I know I'll love them as much as I do you. I love you, Phoebe. I can't wait to be a father. And who knows? Maybe we'll have more children in the future._

_With love towards you both,_

_Cole (proud husband and soon to be father)_

Paige watched as Leo lifted Phoebe off the bed and for the first time wondered if they had made a terrible mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> There is my angsty one-shot. I still am bitter about the fact that they completely glossed over the fact that Phoebe lost both her husband and her baby within such a short amount of time. I remembered that Cole was looking at baby things when The Seer came. I'm sure he must have bought a few things. For 'the pretense' of course. I know the Paige part of this is a little random, but I figured since she was the sister that disliked Cole the most, it would be interesting to see her reaction to such a humane side of Cole. I would love to hear what you thought of this.


End file.
